Disney's ABC Studios
Disney's ABC Studios is an ABC themed studio park at the Disneyland II Resort that will have ABC attractions based on the Disney-ABC Domestic series (such as Switched at Birth, The Legend of the Seeker), a few Disney TV attractions (but Disney shows that aired on ABC Channel), and more. Attractions Hollywood *'Disney's Amazing Movie Ride' This is the Disney edition of The Great Movie Ride *'Tower of Terror' Take a scary drop on the elevator in this hotel. *'Sounds More Dangerous!' This show is a sequel to Sounds Dangerous! and has more effects as well. ABC Backlot *'Switched at Birth Laboratory' Observe genetic problems in this lab based on the TV series. *'The Legend of the Seeker' A stunt show based on the TV series. *'Boy Meets World' A attraction that has three movie theaters. It is where you go to each movie theater from each short queue to experience Cory Mattews and Shawn Hunters's school life. *'America's Funniest Home Videos Experience' A host/hostess shows you lots of funny home videos made by other people. *'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?' Answer the questions correctly as many as you can to win the game, so you can earn a million dollars. *'8 Simple Rules' In this attraction, listen to the story from a big novel and experience the eight rules. It is based on the TV show. *'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids' A play area based on the film and TV series. It is the same as the one from Disney's Hollywood Studios. *'Once Upon a Time' A trackless ride where the people turn into storybook characters from the based Disney films, get into some trouble, and encounter the villains. Also, explore the Storybrook library and meet and greet the characters in their original Disney film forms. *'How to Have a Home Improvement?' This is an interactive show based on the TV series where you can learn to get a home improvement with the help of Tim and Al from Tool Time. Toon World *'Darkwing Duck's Thunderquack Flight' Let's get dangerous! Hop aboard the Thunderquack with Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, and Honker as they soar through the skies of St. Canard in search of evil-doers! *'The Magical Making of Disney Animation' Experience this show as Disney animators show guests on how to make movies explain what animation is. *'Animagic! ' Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the rest of the gang are ready to work, but when Mickey leaves, Donald steals the key to the forbidden room and gets joined by Goofy and his friends as they encounter various Disney film segments. *'Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin' Take a wacky spin a Lenny the Cab and see Roger, Baby Herman, and Jessica Rabbit get rid of the weasels. This version is actually a trackless ride. *'Gummi Glen' This place has the tree where the Gummi Bears live. And get to encounter them as well. *'Baloo's Sea Ducks' An aerial carrousel with the use of the sea ducks in different colors. It doesn't go too fast. Hosted by Baloo. *'McQuack Airlines' The plane coaster is much like the one in Goofy's Barnstomer, but it's larger and longer, and the track is a lot different from it. Hosted by Launchpad McQuack. *'Rescue Rangers Raceway' Originally one of Disneyland's former Afternoon Avenue attractions with the use of Autopia. But the track is different. Hosted by Chip and Dale. *'Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure ' Go on a scary ride with Darkwing as he defeats his enemies and saves the day. *Bonkers' Traffic Jam *Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Jungle Safari *Recess: Aggravation at School Disney Channel Backlot *'The Coolest Coaster Ever ' Ride Phineas and Ferb's coolest rollercoaster is it goes around the place. *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales 4-D *'Disney Junior: Live on Stage!' This version has Bear in the Big Blue House, Handy Manny, Jojo's Circus, Rolie Polie Olie, The Little Einsteins, Higglytown Heroes, Stanley, and Jake and the Neverland Pirates. Entertainment *Disney's Rockin' Parade (Daytime Parade) Restaurants and food services ABC Backlot *'ABC Commissary' Originally at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *'Skyler Samuels' Sweet Spot' A food cart where you get candy from the main star of The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Toon World *'Disney Afternoon Cafe' Enjoy meals with your favorite characters from The Disney Afternoon. Shops Hollywood *Limousine Memorabilia *Timmy Joe's Head to Toe Fashion Shop ABC Backlot *'ABC Studio Store' Buy ABC-themed stuff from this store. *'The Seeker's' Buy merchandise based on The Legend of the Seeker. Toon World *'Disney TV Toon Store' Buy some Disney Afternoon stuff from this store. Meetable characters Disney characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck (in his DuckTales outfit or Quack Pack outfit) *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) *Gadget Hackwrech *Monterey Jack *Fat Cat *Pete *Huey, Dewey, and Louie (their DuckTales forms or Quack Pack forms) *Webby Vanderquack *Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad McQuack *The Beagle Boys *Magica DeSpell *Darkwing Duck *Max Goof *PJ *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Eeyore *Piglet *Rabbit *Baloo (in his Talespin outfit) *Bagheera *King Louie (in his Talespin outfit) *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Don Karnage *The Gummi Bears (Zummi, Grammi, Tubbi, Gruffi, Sunni, and Cubbi) *Gusto Gummi *Timon *Rafiki *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Jafar *Ariel *Ursula *Doug Funnie *Bonkers D. Bobcat *Goliath *Hercules *Philoctetes *Hades *Phineas and Ferb *Perry the Platypus Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Studio parks Category:Disney's ABC Studios Category:Hollywood